mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Filru
Filuru (フィルルゥ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a freelancer and was originally a jailer. Before she knew it, she got fired. She has been working on re-employment. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Filuru has long, hair braided into two that loops around into ‘X’-like shapes with the thin ovals for hair at the end of both braides, the right side of her hair is a french lilac color while her left is thistle colored, she has short, choppy bangs with braided hair coming from the sides of her head and going under her ears and french lilac colored eyebrows. She has white, lace cloth on top on her head, acting as a hat with two zumthor colored loops coming from on top of the cloth and has string with brink pink colored flowers attached to it. She has round eyes, with the main color base being buccaneer, violet blue colored slits for pupils and for a half-circle under the pupil, light blush, short eyelashes, fair skin and is average height. As for her outfit, has claret colored ribbon that wraps around a ebb colored ring into a bow which also hold up white cloth, similar to how shoes are tied, that covers her torso, white smoke colored fluff that comes from under the cloth, two bands that wrap around her wrist and upper arm on both arms and connect to large, round pieces of cloth with the sides braided, two bows on the cloth and a brink pink colored flower as well as a powder blue colored flower on the cloth. She wears large, knee-length white boots with black heels and selago colored two loops on the sides. Personality Filuru is an alert and hardworking girl, at times she can be short tempered, though she stays calm most of the time. She is also extremely patient as she is seen spending days watching her trap for the Elemental Princesses. When desperate, Filuru can make quick and reckless decisions to achieve her goal. She's also quick to adapt and learn. Filuru can be a workaholic if she was paid. However, in reality, it was revealed that the reason she worked for long hours is that she just wants to feel needed. After getting sacked from her job, she felt that she had lost all of her importance, and strongly desires to be of importance again. Due to this, she believes that she is a selfish person, putting her own desires and needs before the well-being of others. Filuru often tries to make peace, like when she negotiated with a Shufflin as she's not one for violence. She's also willing to sacrifice anything for her friends to ensure their safety, just so that she can feel useful. Magic To sew anything with magical needle and thread She can sew with her magical needle and threads. Her needle does not deal damage, even a living creature will not feel pain. Also, her needle and threads can puncture anything. The threads is strong enough to withstand the power of magical girls. Her needle and threads are thin and supple. Special Item(s) Magical Needle and Thread: Filuru's weapons that can sew anything. There is no pain if the target is sewn. Relationship Uttakatta During the events in JOKERS, Uttakatta and Filuru worked together to locate the Elemental Princesses. Kafuria During the events in JOKERS, Kafuria and Filuru worked together to locate the Elemental Princesses. Patricia Tot Pop Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Filuru ranked #23, along with Ruler. *In Fanbook 1, Filuru has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Free Time: 2/5 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters